totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Krzyk Blondyny !
Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 23 Chris : Chcecie wiedzieć co się ostatnio stało ? no ćóż . Zawodnicy musieli spędzić noc poza Centrum i polowali na ulubione zwierzątko . A także one im towarzyszyły. Blainely miała pokalecząną twarz. Trent i Jen popływali sobie , a Lindsay nic nie zrobiła. ostatecznie to ta ostatnia została wystrzelona z Centrum . Kto będzie kolejny i kto trafi do finału ? Przekonacie się dziś w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Apartament Jen : 'Zimno mi , zimno .. ''Macza nogi w kuble z gorąca wodą. 'Blainely : '''Haha ! Trochę wody i zmarzła ci dupa co nie ? '''Jen : '''Gdybym nie czuła się tak źle , to bym ci .. ''Kichnęła i posmarkała sobie kołdrę . '''Jen : Widzę to co mam w nosie .. Blainely : A tak do twojej wiadomości . To chyba ja wygrałam i wynoś mi się stąd ! Trent : 'Chris pozwolił , zresztą jesteśmy finałową trójką i może tutaj przebywać . ''Zabrała parę poduszek u ubrania . '''Blainely : Jeszcze tylko trochę. Tylko chwilę z wami muszę wytrzymać ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Lindsay zrobiła to co chciałam . Byłam zszokowana , ale plany idą lepiej niż mi się wydaje. '''Blainely : Co za niewydarzone bachory , muszę iść do łazienki . Nie ogarnę tego dłużej. Wychodzi zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. Trent : Masz , może to ci pomoże . Jen : Nie chce pomocy od ciebie. Trent : 'Staram ci się pomóc. '''Jen : '''Chcesz tylko wzbudzić we mnie litość do ciebie . '''Trent : '''A może po prostu chcę wyprostować pewne sprawy . ''Jen okryła się kołdrą i się położyła. '''Jen : A co ty chcesz jeszcze zrobić ! Jesteś zwykłą świnią. Całujesz się z jedną , potem z drugą . Myślałam ,ze jako muzyk masz wrażliwą duszę. Potrafisz współczuć ? A zachowujesz się gorzej od Alejandro połączonego z Heather. Wstał i spojrzał się w okno , a ona obróciła się na drugą stronę łóżka i zaczęła pić herbatę . Trent : 'Wiem jaki jestem . nic z tym nie zrobię już . Gwen jest szczęśliwa z Duncanem . Wiem ,ze zdradziłem Caitlin , ale czy ona naprawdę długo by ze mną przetrzymała związek ? '''Jen : '''Nie sądzę , ale i tak zrobiłeś świństwo . ''Podszedł i usiadł . '''Trent : Wiem ,że być może to nieodpowiednia chwila , ale to jest gra. I musimy wytrwać. Jen : '''Więc co chcesz zasugerować ? '''Trent : Sojusz przeciwko Blainely , tylko my dwoje zasłużyliśmy na to . Jen : Mimo tego co zrobiłeś Caitlin , postaram się o tym zapomnieć. A Blainely jest tą , która nie zasłużyła na finał . Trent : 'Dzięki ,ze się zgodziłaś. Zacznijmy na nowo i bez żadnych sporów . ''Wyciąga do niej rękę . '''Jen : Zgoda . Pokonamy blondynę ! Podała mu rękę i oboje się nieco uśmiechnęli. Jen : 'I dzięki za pomoc , już lepiej się czuję . '''Trent : '''Trzeba dbać o innych , a ja muszę sporo rzeczy sprostować. To mi trochę pomoże . ''Chwycił za swoją gitarę i zaczął grać piosenkę , a jen nieco się uspokoiła. Ale i tak po jej minie było widać ,ze jest na niego wściekła . '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To dobry gest , jak na początek . Ale łatwo nie będzie miał ! '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jej słowa zabolały , ale doskonale ją rozumiem . Co za szkoda. Łazienka Wściekła Blainely wchodzi do łazienki i rzuca swoje graty . Blainely : 'Nic tutaj nie działa normalnie ! Nic ! ''Próbuje wcisnąć cos do kontaktu , ale jej nie wychodzi. '''Blainely : Pierwszy raz , w cywilizowanym świecie . Pierwszy raz tutaj jest Totalna Porażka i na dodatek chore wtyczki ! Zaczyna szarpać się coraz bardziej Blainely : '''Nie będę tego wkładała. Potrzebuję mojej służby. Aż żałuję ,że nie ma tych blond idiotek ! '''Ron : Pss , mogę ci pomóc. Blainely ogląda się wokół i widzi Rona. Blainely : '''A ty co ..Zaraz .. '''Ron : Ty wiesz co to jest . Blainely : '''Chris McLean pisze pamiętnik .. '''Ron : No jak on tutaj się znalazł .. Wypuszcza go z rąk i spada na ziemię . Blainely : 'O rany , jakieś śmieci tutaj leżą . '''Ron : '''Co my robimy ! Masz go .. ''Podnosi i daje jej . '''Blainely : '''Ta , a skąd mam wiedzieć , że jest prawdziwy i co za to chcesz ? '''Ron : To co chcę to oczywistość . Chcę kawałek wygranej. Blainely : 'No teraz wiem . A prawdziwy jest ? ''Otwiera i zaczyna wertować kartkami . 'Ron : '''Tak , Chris codziennie go całuje przed snem . '''Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : ' EE , nie wiem o co chodzi Ronowi , ale to było na serio dziwne . Ale przyda się on . Będę wiedziała jak go podejść . '''Ron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chris z każdym dniem mnie denerwuje. Niech ma za swoje . '''Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ron , to może być początek wspaniałej przyjaźni. O ile cię nie wydam . Haha Blainely : '''Zgoda , dostaniesz kawałek tortu , ale masz mi zapewnić zwycięstwo ! '''Ron : To masz w garści . Dzisiaj się postaraj , a finał masz w garści . Przymrużyła oczy i odgarnęła włosy . Blainely : 'Możesz już iść , ja mam trochę lektury do poczytania. ''Blainely zdążyła przeczytać kilka stron . Po chwili słychać wołanie Chrisa . Zawodnicy natychmiast udali się na plac . '' Dziura , gdzie była fontanna '''Trent : '''To udało ci się naprawić to beznadziejne coś ? ''Widać stażystów co próbują naprawić fontannę. '''Chris : Po waszej ostatniej akcji w kanałach podskoczyła nam oglądalność. Zapunktowało to wam . No , więc wasze zadanie. Pierwsze jest proste. Blainely : '''Do rzeczy panie Adonis .. '''Chris : '''A ty skąd to wiesz ? '''Blainely : '''Powiedzmy ,ze cichy ptaszek powiedział . '''Jen : Pewnie . Blainely : '''Coś mi sugerujesz ? '''Trent : Nie warto . Blainely : 'O wiec widzę , że macie sojusz. I tak was obu zniszczę ! ''Nagle Chris wcisnął Krzykawkę i zwrócił ich uwagę na siebie. '''Chris : Skończyliście już , bo czas przejść do pierwszego etapu zadania ! będzie to pokaz mody ! Wystąpicie w trzech kategoriach ! wasz pokaz solo , pokaz solo waszego partnera oraz pokaz w duecie ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kończą mu się pomy6sły , bo zadanie z modelingiem już było . '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Musze się postarać . Zresztą kiedyś byłam kandydatką na modelkę. O tak ! Nagroda będzie moja ! Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Spoko wyzwanie. Poradzę z tym sobie. Trent : A kim będą nasi partnerzy ? Chris : 'Blainely , jeden stoi przed tobą ! ''Blainely podchodzi i patrzy przez ramię Chrisa . '''Blainely : Nie widzę .. Chris : Może ci podpowiem . To ja ! Blainely : Że !! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''CO ! Ja mam być z nim w duecie. Ale w sumie. Zobaczymy jak to wypadnie. '''Jen : A mamy prawo wyboru ? Nagle zza kotary wychodzi Jude oraz Gwen . Gwen : Trent , hej .. miło cię znowu widzieć .. Jen : Aghh Jude ! Super cię znowu widzieć . Jude : '''Moja ziomalko , pomogę ci jak tylko mogę . Wygrasz to mała . '''Jen : Się rozumie ! Podbiegają i przybijają sobie żółwika. Chris : '''Idziemy na wybieg . Przed Wybiegiem Wszyscy szli jakąś chwilkę po czym Chris wszedł na scenę , a cała reszta za nim . '''Chris : '''Oto jury w czteroosobowym składzie . Przedstawiam wam Tori ! Wspaniałą prowadzącą Nowych na wyspie ! '''Tori : I was jest mi miło widzieć. Jestem zaszczycona ! Chris : '''Obok znany wam zawodnik , otrzymał swoje mordercze reality show , Bobbie ! '''Bobbie : '''Niestety , nie powinno mnie tutaj być , ale skoro jestem to niech zabawa się zacznie ! '''Chris : Oraz znani wam Ron oraz Chef . Chef : '''Chris , załóż tylko podkolanówki i wyeksponuj łydki . '''Tori : '''Nie , on ma zbyt obwisłe nogi . '''Bobbie : Niemowlaki takie mają , ale on nie dorósł do tego. Chwyta się za głowę . Bobbie : '''Co za draństwo . Ja chce zemsty i rozlewu krwi . '''Trent : Inaczej cię zapamiętałem . Bobbie : '''Odejdź , a pokaże ci się z mojej gorszej strony ! '''Blainely : '''A jakie jest ich zadanie ? '''Chris : '''Powiem tak .. Jedno z was wygra , pozostała dwójka powalczy o głosy widzów o miejsce w finale. Dzisiaj musicie postarać się w tym zadaniu , a dopiero w następnym odcinku dowiemy się kto wyleci z hukiem ! A zadanie to ! Pokaz Mody ! '''Jen : '''A oni o tym zadecydują ? '''Chris : Nie , oni będą was tylko komentować i trochę podkurzać . Blainely : Podkurzać ? Bobbie ': Dalej , ruszcie swoimi nóżkami , bo chcemy już zacząć . Musze jeszcze dzisiaj popastwić się nad swoimi . Zadanie Pierwsze – pokaz solo uczestników ''Wszyscy niecierpliwią się za kulisami . 'Jude : '''Masz zamiar tylko tak wystąpić ? '''Jen : '''Tak na początek , będzie dobrze ! '''Blainely : '''Z takim czymś nie masz szans ! '''Jen : '''Zobaczymy ! ''Pewna siebie wychodzi jako pierwsza , okrąża wybieg po czym odbija piłkę o paletkę i trafia w Tori . '''Tori : '''Jak tak było można , no jak ! '''Bobbie : Mnie się to podobało . Masz wymach. Ale i tak te kacze raczki w niczym ci nie pomogą . Jen zbiega z wybiegu i zaczyna szarpać się z Bobbim . Pozostała dwójka spogląda ją zza kotary . Blainely : 'Całkowite ośmieszenie. HA ! '''Chris : '''Ty ruszaj , bo chcę sam się wypromować ! ''Blainely zaczyna malować się szminką . 'Blainely : '''A ty co , kelner w kuchni ? '''Trent : '''Przynajmniej nie mam na sobie tyle tapety ile jest na tej ścianie. ''Blainely obruszona ruszyła pewnym krokiem na wybieg . '''Gwen : Dowaliłeś jej . Trent : Dzięki i przykro mi za wszystko co się stało . Gwen : Wiem , ja też trochę przegięłam . Przytulił ją .. Trent : '''Dzięki za wsparcie , ale też lecę . '''Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To zadanie , oczywiście ja wygram ! '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mimo , że nigdy pewnie nie będziemy mieć normalnych relacji , to będę go wspierała. Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dobrze , że ktoś kto mnie wspiera tu jest i mam wszystko w porządku z Jen ! Trent wybiega. Jen została opanowana i w końcu sędziowie zwracają uwagę na nich. Tori : '''trent , tak ty to chyba Trent. Masz wspaniały kostium . '''Ron : '''Co ty kelner jesteś ? '''Chef : '''Wyglądasz zupełnie jak niemodny Justin ! '''Trent : '''To mnie nie obraża . '''Chef : A powinno ! Tori : A ta za tobą ma za dużo tapety . Ron : 'I czy to moja nagroda wojskowa ! ''Zasłania tabliczkę na pucharze . 'Blainely ; '''Nie .. Nie twoja .. '''Ron : '''Nic nie szkodzi . ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem . 'Ron : '''To tylko moje zdanie ! ''Wszyscy idą za kulisy . '''Troi : '''Dla mnie za wcześnie . '''Chris : '''Dawajcie reklamy ! Szybko ! Jen , 1 runda.jpg|Jen z akcesoriami sportowymi Trent, 1 runda.png|Trent jako elegancki kelner Blainely 1 runda.jpg|Blainely w swoim stroju i pucharze Chefa Reklama W innej galaktyce w innym mieście zabrał ze sobą 24 uczestników w kosmos będą walczyć o okrągły milion dolarów kto zwycięży ? Kto zostanie rozjechany przez statek badawczy. Kto nie wytrzymał ciśnienia w kabinie ? Kogo chciała pożreć muchołówka i w kogo łupnie asteroid ? Oglądajcie ! Totalna Porażka : Kosmiczna Przygoda ! Tego nie można przegapić. Oto Totalna Porażka : Kosmiczna Przygoda !' Zadanie Drugie – Pokaz solo pomocników uczestników '''Blainely :' Są mną zachwyceni .. Wzdycha i patrzy w lustro . '' '''Gwen :' Tak , ten cały tusz ci spływa. Blainely : Utop się gotko ! Gwen : Czas na nasz występ . Chris : Jestem gotów . Mahaha ! Blainely : to pasuje do ciebie . Trent : Tylko jak się w lusterku przejrzysz ? Panicznie patrzy w lustro i wzdycha . '' '''Chris ( W pokoju zwierzeń )' : Czepiają się , ale nie wiedzą , że ja słodki Chris wygra. Trent : Powodzenia , wyglądasz obłędnie . Jude : Pewnie , oboje jesteśmy cool ! Zakłada czarne okulary i szpanersko wychodzi z deską . Jude : '''O tak .. '''Tori : Co za ciastko .. Zaczęła się wachlować . Ron : Taki coś mi działa na nerwy tylko ! Bobbie ; Taki coś , wysłowić się nawet nie umiesz. Po za tym ma dobre ciało . Oh , aż czuję ten pręt w jego brzuchu . Jude ; Nie wiem skąd cię kolo wzięli , ale pręta w moim brzuchu nie zobaczysz . Nagle nad nim przelatuje Gwen . Gwen : A co powiesz na to ! Rzuca kunajem w stronę Bobbiego , ten go chwyta w locie . Bobbie : Coś z wyższej półki . Chef : Ech , liczyłem ,ze zabije smarkacza . Bobbie : Tylko nie smarkacz. Tori : Jak dla mnie wszyscy zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Chris : A co powiecie na to ! niach . Mroczny wampir ! Blainely : Dawaj ! Ron : Zbyt dziecinne . Troi : Urocze , mrrr Bobbie : bez erotyzmu , proszę .. Podbiega i chwyta Chrisa za szyję. '' '''Tori :' Jeszcze tygrysa nie uwolniłam . Chris : Ale zaraz ja cię czymś poszczuję . Tori : Miał , wysuwa pazurki . Chef : Hahaha ! Bobbie : To jest jedyna osoba , która z własnej woli chciała cię dotknąć , czyż nie ? Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ahahahaha Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ahahahaha ! Chef ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ahahahaha ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ahahahaha ! Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ahahahahaha ! Chris stoi zamurowany , Tori go ciągle trzyma , a wszyscy naśmiewają się z niego ile popadnie. '' '''Chris :' Teraz mnie przyprawiliście o nerwy . Bobbie : To było takie zabawne ; Az łzy poleciały. Nie sądziłem ,ze to będzie kabaret i pokaz mody . Tori : Pa , masz moje poparci Chrisiu ! Blainely prowadzi ! Chef : Chrisiu .. Chris : Nie przeginajcie ! Bobbie : Ja daję głos na Trenta . Tylko ze względu na Gwen . Chef : Blainely prowadzi , bo nie mam zamiaru szukać innej roboty . Blainely : Tak wygrywam ! Wygrywam . Zdeklasuję was młokosy ! Tori : Zgoda , ale wynocha mi stąd. A teraz idźcie się przebrać do ostatniego wyzwania ! Chris , 2 runda.png|Chris jako wampir Jude , 2 runda.jpg|Jude jako surfer Gwen , 2 runda.jpg|Gwen jako wojownik ninja Kulisy Chris : Dlaczego oni to wymyślili. Za co , ja wspaniały Chris muszę .. Ukradkiem podchodzi do niego Blainely. '' '''Blainely :' Mam do ciebie parę spraw . Chris : Zostaw mnie , to jest .. Wyciąga i pokazuje mu pamiętnik . '' '''Blainely :' Wiem dużo , a jedno co żądam to miejsce w finałowej dwójce .. Chris ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Skąd ona go ma ! Dowiem się prawdy , prędzej , czy później. Blainely : Jesteś na każde moje skinienie. Dopóki nie wygramy . Chris : Dobra , będziesz w finałowej d1)ójce. A kogo chcesz za rywala ? Blainely : Niech widzowie zdecydują . Ja mam inne sprawy na głowię . Czas ubrać się w garnitur .. wampirze . Tymczasem przy lustrze siedzi Jen i robi sobie delikatny makijaż . '' '''Jude :' Wyglądam odlotowo , a ten szalik . Jen : To co lubię robić najbardziej .. Co to jest ? Spojrzała się jak zaklęta w Trenta i Gwen . Trent : To był mój pomysł . Gwen : Ta .. super .. Wzruszyła oczami '' '''Gwen :' Ninja , a teraz dziewczyna z kosą ? Trent : Wszyscy kochają być ninją ! Poczuj się jak ninja . Gwen : Nie mam zamiaru. Chcę to skończyć , zanim gorzej się poczuję. Zadanie Trzecie – Pokaz w duecie Tori : nadchodzą ! Pierwsi wychodzą Blainely i Chris .. Tori : Klasyka , klasyka ! Cudowne ! Bobbie : Elegancji nigdy dosyć . Zaczynają bić brawo. Blainely : Pamiętaj Chris .. Kolejni wchodzą Jen i Jude Jen : Oto ja w jednym z ulubionych sportów , oto narciarstwo ! Chef : Ehh , nuda .. Tori : Nie zachwyciłaś mnie jak Trent i Gwen , czy Chris ! Jen : Gdybym się nie rozchorowała .. Kichnęła, po czym opluła Juda .. Jude : Super .. Bobbie : Ta .. super .. Na,, Nagle wyszła Gwen , a Bobbiemu aż oczy stanęły .. Bobbie : Cudo .. mroczna pani .. Kosiarz .. symbol zniszczenia .. to jest piękne .. Ron : Nie dostrzegam w tym piękna , tylko chorą wyobraźnię . Gwen : Uhh , jeszcze Bobbie mnie polubił . Bobbie : Nigdy nic do ciebie nie miałem Gwen .. Tori : Więc mamy swoje typy .. Ja głosuję by w finale znalazła się !! Blainely ! Blainely : O tak ! Bobbie : Dla mnie zdecydowanie trent , ale to bardziej zasługa Gwen .. Trent : Dobrze jest . Ron : Ja oddaję swój głos na Blainely ! Chef : co mogę powiedzieć . Muszę być wierny mojemu druhowi , Chris masz mój głos ! Nagle Blainely podskoczyła i pisnęła wysokim głosem . Blainely : Ta !!!!!! Pisk był tak mocny , że szyby popękały , a ludzie padli na ziemię . Chris : Co za szok .. TxG 3.jpg|Gwen i Trent jako bohater i złoczyńca Blain 3.jpg|Chris i Blainely w strojach galowych Jen 3.jpg|Jude i Jen na stoku Eliminacje Chris : Witam was na eliminacji . Trent : Ale mówiłeś, że nie ma eliminacji . Chris : Zgadza się , ale szkoda nie wystrzelić paru ludzi z Centrum Bobbie : Mam jedno pytanie ? ten wagonik jest ciaśniejszy niż pamiętam ! Widać jak Tori , Bobbie , Jude i Gwen się przepychają w niewielkim wagoniku . Chris ; Ale pamiętasz to ? Pociągnął za wajchę . '' '''Chris :' I w ten sposób odpadli ludzie, którzy nie powinni się tutaj znaleźć. Blainely mnie teraz szantażuje , leci do mnie wściekły producent a ja mogłem spełnić swoje marzenia o modelingu. To był najpiękniejszy dzień . Tylko oni wszystko mi zniszczyli ! W kolejnym odcinku dowiemy się Kto z tej dwójki ! Jen czy Trent ! Widzowie , zagłosujcie , kto zasłużył z nich na miejsce w finale. Blainely ; Jedno jest zaklepane ! Trent ; Szkoda , że nie mogliśmy my się tam znaleźć . Jen : Szkoda .. Chris : Więc zapraszam was do Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kto zasłużył na finał Centrum Totalnej Porażki ? Jen Trent Kategoria:Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki